Difícil decisión
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Porque para Shun era difícil estar en esos momentos. El vestía elegante mientras veía a todas las personas corriendo. En un momento su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí parado?


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Después de mucho ver el anime y ver en la situación que estaban, se me ocurrió escribir algo.**_

 _ **Esta fuera de lugar y solamente es de mi propiedad.**_

 _ **Así que espero que les guste.**_

 _ **¡Disfrutenlo!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Porque para Shun era difícil estar en esos momentos. El vestía elegante mientras veía a todas las personas corriendo. En un momento su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí parado?

De repente su mirada se paseo por el lugar. Todo estaba perfectamente arreglado. Había muchas flores blancas. No era un gran lugar pero era el perfecto para tener a un número contado de personas.

Entre todas esas personas pudo identificar a varias personas. Personas quienes habían estado viviendo en otras dimensiones.

Como Yuya y Yuzu, Yugo y Rin; Yuri y Serena. Y tanto como Crow, Jack, Akaba Reiji, Sora, los de la resistencia y varios más.

Pero se extrañaba de no ver a su mejor amigo Yuto.

-¿Estas bien Shun? Kaito me dijo que te lleva buscando desde hace rato, Ruri quiere verte

Al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo a sus espaldas lo calmó un poco, empezaba a entrar en pánico. Pero se llevó una sorpresa, el también iba vestido elegante.

Probablemente ese no era un sueño y realmente era ese día. Fue entonces cuando su cerebro empezó a trabajar otra vez.

"Realmente es este día"

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacía donde estaba su hermana.

.

.

.

-¡Al fin llegas Shun!

Vio como enfrente de el estaba uno de sus amigos-rivales. Kaito le sonreía mientras alzaba una de sus manos para saludarlo.

Cuando llego a su lado, este sólo posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Shun.

-Ruri te buscaba desde hace rato, los veré allá así que espero que no te tardes

Y se fue corriendo. Suspiró con cansancio y abrió con lentitud la puerta. Al abrirla vio a su pequeña hermana, ya no tan pequeña, con un vestido blanco y su cabello recogido en una coleta con varias flores.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse volteo a sus espaldas. Era su hermano mayor, le sonrió con dulzura y camino lentamente.

-Ya te estabas tardando hermano, la novia no puede salir sola sin la persona que va entregar su mano

Fue en ese momento que Shun volvió a despertar. Lo había olvidado, su pequeña hermana se casaría. Sería su hermana pero ya no sería solamente de él, ahora sería de otro más.

-¿Shun?

Hablo sorprendida al sentir como su hermano la envolvía en un abrazo.

-No quiero que te vayas de mi lado Ruri

Sabía a lo que se refería su hermano. Ya habían tenido tiempo de hablar pero el miedo de su hermano era demasiado grande y notorio.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado y lo sabes mejor que nadie, este es un paso más en mi vida y pase lo que pase, se que estarás ahí a mi lado

Ruri habló. Shun sentía como su corazón golpeaba su pecho. Ya no era la niña que cuidaba. Ya era toda una mujer.

-No me hubiera importado que te quedarás a mi lado toda tu vida pero-

La separó lentamente de el, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y le sonrió.

-Hoy seré quien te entregue a la persona que amas

Los dos hermanos rieron y se abrazaron un poco más.

.

.

.

-¿Nervioso?

Yuto reaccionó a la voz a su lado. Era la voz de su contraparte Standard, Yuya; quien a parte era como su hermano. Aunque se podría decir que era su hermano legal.

Ya que después de la guerra dimensional y que el mundo pudiera llegar a ser el mismo. Pero que sobre todas las cosas, tanto como Zarc como Ray se solucionarán los problemas y se decidieran volver a separarse. El pudo salir del corazón de Yuya y así recuperar su cuerpo y su vida.

El mismo día los tres Yu's fueron abrazados por la madre de "jitomate" quien casi al instante los adoptó dándoles así el apellido Sakaki. Formándolos así como los cuatro hijos de la familia Sakaki.

De ese entonces ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Los cuatro ya eran unos adultos. Eran unos hermanos muy unidos

-Sólo un poco, Shun se veía demasiado distraído y en cuanto le dije de Ruri salió corriendo

Se veía un poco nervioso, a lo que Yuya sólo sonrió y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Vamos, es la única familia que tiene Shun, también ha de ser difícil dejar a cargo a su hermana

Ante las palabras Yuto se sonrojo. Yuya río y siguió hablando.

-Pero sobre todas las cosas, Shun sabe que serás el mejor candidato para Ruri, además siempre serán amigos y está vez familia

Ante las palabras de Yuya, este sonrió con seguridad. Tenía razón su hermano. Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra más vio como las puertas de abrían. Dejando ver a su dulce Ruri acompañada de su hermano.

Fue cuando entendió que Yuya tenía razón. No tenía porque temer. Cuando la mirada de los tres de conectaron, fue cuando empezó la realidad.

-A veces me hubiera gustado que aun fueras la pequeña niña que me seguía a todos lados y que no dejaba de jugar y dormir conmigo y que conservaras el "Kurosaki" en tu nombre Ruri

Todos los presentes escuchaban con atención las palabras que decía Shun. En sus manos aún tenía las manos de ella.

-Pero se que este paso es demasiado importante para ti, fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no eras una niña si no ya eras toda una mujer que empezaría su vida con mi mejor amigo Sakaki Yuto

Ruri quería llorar pero debía controlarse. Las lágrimas serían al final, iba a sonreír, como le habían enseñado.

Yuto miraba con alegría la escena.

-Por lo que les deseo lo mejor a ustedes, sean felices y sonrían, si tienen problemas no olviden que no están solos, no olvides Ruri que aquí siempre estará tu hermano para ti

Antes sus palabras finales todos aplaudieron. Con lentitud separó sus manos y las entregó a su futuro esposo.

Dejando así a su pequeña hermana con su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Porque para Shun era difícil. Pero con tal de ver la hermosa sonrisa de su hermana. Haría todo lo que fuera para verla así. Si eso significaba; dejar que su pequeña hermana empezará su nueva vida a lado de la persona que más amaba.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en Facebook, estoy como "Anzuzu Dragneel" o el link de mi pagina esta en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Seguidme en Twitter.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Martes 1 de noviembre de 2016**_


End file.
